What If?
by SftbalLuvr2023
Summary: What if Shane asked Mitchie out after their canoe ride? What if Mitchie had a mini breakdown and left? What if they met later? What will hapen between the two? Slight AU, picks up at the end of the canoe ride then follows a different story...my story.


_**Disclaimer:**_ If I owned Camp Rock do you really think I would be sitting here writing fan fiction. No…I would be making sure that Shane and Mitchie would be happy in Camp Rock 2. Let's hope Disney will do the same.

Ok…so I know it has been a while since I have written anything but this just came to me. I have been thinking up all types of different stories and scenarios in my head and have finally decided to get some of them out.

This is loosely based on my own experiences and stories and the confusion I felt…..though my story does dot have an ending yet.

~**Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~ **

Mitchie couldn't believe it, after everything that had happened that summer she was the girl with the voice, Shane actually liked her. He had even forgiven her for her lies over the summer and asked her to be his girlfriend.

Mitchie was ecstatic, she had liked Shane for so long and she had just about given up on the hope of being something more than best friends.

After Shane dropped her back at her cabin after their canoe ride Mitchie couldn't help but to be giddy. She was jumping around like crazy, until Caitlyn had had enough of it and decided that Mitchie should be taught a lesson with her favorite pillow.

"Ouch! Caity what the hell was that for?"

"Because you wouldn't shut up! You are dancing and singing at 2 o'clock in the flipping morning while some of us are trying to sleep. Or did you forget that we are all leaving in the morning and I have to catch the bus at 7 o'clock. Why are you so happy anyway?"

"What!? I forgot that tomorrow we are leaving! Oh no what am I going to do about Shane?"

As amused as Caitlyn was by watching Mitchie pace back and forth she was starting to get dizzy just watching her. Then Caitlyn realized what Mitchie said.

"Whoh! Hold on a minute speed racer, what do you mean "What am I going to do about Shane?" Is there something that your have forgotten to tell me?"

"Oh yeah, you kinda made me forget when you hit me with Stuffild (the pillow). Shane asked me out!"

"And you just now mentioned that. Maybe I wouldn't o hit you if you had told me that in the first place. Still, what do you mean what are you going to do about him?

"Caity, he is a famous pop star! I am just some untalented small town girl who couldn't even afford to go to camp…"

"Stop right there! Do you not realize how amazing of a singer you are? Why do you think that Tess actually worked hard to get us thrown out of final jam, cause she was scared of not being the best. And do you really think that it matter to Shane where you come from, He liked you before he knew that you were helping in the kitchen or that you were the girl with the voice. He liked you for you!"

"Yeah but Caitlyn, he is going off to tour the world! I don't know if I am ready for this! I just don't know if I can do the long distance boyfriend thing, I mean I haven't even had a short distance boyfriend before. I need to go talk to him now."

"Mitchie wait don't do anything rash, it will do you no good to talk to him tonight he is probably out like a person who just got hit by Mike Tyson. Plus, your mind is in no state to be having a serious conversation this late…or early. Please just sleep on it and then make your decision. Just let me say this before I go back to sleep, Shane really cares for you Mitchie and he won't ever do anything to hurt you. You made him remember why he loved music in the first place, and brought the old Shane back to everyone. Have you seen how much better him, Nate, and Jason have been getting along? You did that and everyone knows it. Even if no one knows that you and Shane are dating, people are going to know that he changed, and that someone or something changed him. How far do you think that they are going to have to look to find out that it is you? Just remember that. Now I am going back to bed now that you have officially messed up my beauty sleep, and my dream self was right in the middle of making this sick new beat."

Mitchie was thinking over everything that Caitlyn said in her head as she got ready to go to sleep. She was freaking out on the inside, it was almost like she started hyper ventilating every time she though of her and Shane together. She really liked him but maybe she just wasn't ready for a serious boyfriend. She didn't know what it was, she had liked him since she had her first conversation with him by the canoes when he was still just a stuck up cookie cutter pop star.

She watched him change over the course of camp, and watched his beautiful eyes tear up as he found out the truth about her mom. He was so hurt; she can't bear to see him like that again. Which is why this is the only way, Mitchie had made up her mind, she decided to leave really early in the morning with her mom instead of riding with th boys in their limo. She was just going to leave Shane a note, to try to make her understand what she was feeling. She had to do it though a note because if she saw him once more she wouldn't be able to do what needed to be done.

She sat up all night writing and crying…writing letters to Shane and Caitlyn hoping that they would understand why she did what she did. Crying because of what she did, she really did care for him, and she knew he would be upset when he found it. She just hoped that he would forgive her…that they both would forgive her. She knew that Caitlyn was a force to be reckoned with when she was angry, and she never wanted to be on the wrong side of that anger. Mitchie just hoped that Caitlyn could see her point of view.

When Mitchie loaded into her mom's catering van in the morning she had tears pouring down her face. Her mom asked her if she was okay and why she wanted to go home earlier and all Mitchie said was that she was fine and just missed her father.

"If you say so mija, lets get back to our town shall we" replied her mother

As soon as the car pulled off the Camp Rock property Mitchie was out like a cat on horse tranquilizers, she was exhausted from staying out all night writing the letters to Shane and Caitlyn, she just hoped that the had done the right thing. What a great way to end a summer of lies…with a whole new set of lies to go along with.

~**Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~Camp Rock~**

Oh No! What has Mitchie done!? How will Caitlyn and Shane respond? Will they follow her to get answers? Will Caitlyn turn into a very angry person? Will Shane return to his old ways despite the help from Nate, Jason, and Brown?

Stay Tuned to find out, I promise I will try to update this story more often. I just kind of hit a road block with Like A Double Edged Sword.

Please review and let me know if you want me to continue or not.

I also need some suggestions for some songs that could go along with this story, any genre, it doesn't matter I like them all.

\ / Please push this pretty little button! It will make me feel better.


End file.
